wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites
"Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites" is the twenty-seventh episode of season two of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the forty-eighth of the overall series. It first aired on July 31, 2009. Synopsis When Juliet Van Heusen has dinner with the Russo family, she inspires Theresa to make the family have a healthier diet. After talking with Alucard and Cindy, Alex thinks that Juliet is trying to get them to eat healthier food so that their blood will taste better. Meanwhile, when Max tries to give Theresa's vegetable garden a lot more taste, he accidentally creates a giant pumpkin and decides to live in it. Justin is pleased to know that he can trust Juliet, but after hearing that Alex and Harper got a job at the Late Nite Bite, Juliet fears that her parents are planning to suck their blood. After they tell Jerry, Theresa, and Max about Alex and Harper's danger, they get to the Late Nite Bite in time to save Alex and Harper but are only able to keep Alucard and Cindy away with the one thing vampires fear more than garlic: pumpkins, which Max is covered in. Production Notes Spells *'Don't let this garden go to waste, give this food a lot more taste' — Grows giant pumpkin. Quotes *'Max': "You know, I think tonight might be the night I try to eat my dinner blindfolded." Alex: "But then you wouldn't know what you were eating... You should do it! (to Jerry) Dad, give me the socks you're wearing and some butter! GO!" Max: "I don't need butter to eat socks!" *'Jerry': "Oh my gosh! What if we only have time to save one? Alex is our daughter... but Harper has so much more potential." Theresa: "We both know it would be Harper who would take care of us at our old age. We'll talk about it on our way." *'Harper': "Look at you. Cloudy day, so you're out without an umbrella." Juliet: "Excuse me?" Harper: (whispers) "I know you're a vampire." (normal voice) "I'm Harper. I just wanna let you know that there are no hard feelings." Juliet: No hard feelings about what? Harper: Oh, Justin didn't tell you? Oh. That is just like him, with trying to spare other people's feelings. Heh. He and I have had an on and off relationship for years. We're off now, which is why you guys are on, so I'm cool. (Harper puts her hands on her hips and reveals a garlic necklace under her shirt) Juliet: Whoa! Whoa! What's with the garlic? We were just havin' a conversation. Harper: Sorry. I just wasn't sure how this whole thing was gonna go. Juliet: So you made a garlic necklace? Harper: No, I actually had it. It's for this pasta outfit that I'm working on. Juliet: Oh-ho. You're the food-for-clothes girl. Yeah. Justin has talked about you. (Juliet walks away) Harper: (whispers) Yes! *'Cindy': You know, with all the time Juliet's been spending with your brother, we could use an extra hand around here. What would you say to a part-time job here at the Late Nite Bite? Alex: A job? Well, doesn't sound like something I'd do...but it would get me out of family exercise night. Cindy: Oh, look at you. So clever and cunning. Heh. Sometimes, we wish Juliet had more of that. Alucard: Yeah. In a lot of ways, you're probably more like a vampire than she is. Alex: (flattered) Oh, thank you. *'Justi'n: You're totally checking out my neck. Juliet: No, I'm not. I had a big breakfast. Justin: You are so cute. Juliet: No, you are. *(After hearing that Alex and Harper are working for Juliet's parents) Juliet: Okay, um, look, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna come right out with it. Justin: Okay. Juliet: My parents might be planning to drink their blood. Justin: I love you, too. I, uh... You didn't say what I thought you were gonna say. Trivia *Alex is also the laziest of the family, later supported in Night at the Lazerama, in which Alex is called out for being too lazy by Harper, to which Alex replies by belching. * This episode is part of the Wizards vs. Vampires (story arc). * This officially marks the final appearance of Alucard and Cindy Van Heusen. Main Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Guest Cast * Bridgit Mendler as Juliet van Heusen * JD Cullum as Alucard van Heusen * Anne Ramsay as Cindy van Heusen Category:Season 2 227